Con las manos en la masa
by WarriorofAsgard27
Summary: Hainne Köller es la nueva integrante del Instituto, tiene que acostumbrarse a cosas nuevas y entre ellas es a no volver a robar o posilemente tendrá problemas


**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de Fox y demás anexados, esto se hace sin fines de lucro, únicamente con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **Este fanfic participa en el Reto Especial: Calendario de Adviento del Foro Groovy Mutations #Groovymutations #NavidadesMutantes**

* * *

Día: 9 Bastón de caramelo

Los muchachos de la mansión estaban de compras navideñas, invitaron a la nueva estudiante a ir con ellos para incluirla en su círculo social para que se fuera adaptando al cambio de las calles a un lugar seguro y alejarla de los malos pensamientos que pudiera tener, su nombre era Hainne, una mutante alemana, adicta y ladrona que hasta hacía unas cuantas semanas vivía en las calles de la ciudad.

Insegura seguía con cierta distancia al grupo de chicos que tenía por compañeros sin mencionar una sola palabra

– ¿Qué nos falta? – preguntó Rogue, Illian sacó la lista de su abrigo y le echó un vistazo

–Muérdagos, tela, hilo, muñecos de jengibre…– enumeraba los artículos de la lista –.Las luces y esferas.

–¿Luces y esferas? – preguntó la alemana en un tono apenas audible

–Vaya, la chica nueva sí habla.

–John, cállate.

–Hablo sólo cuando es necesario ya que pocos me entienden– contestó ácida a la respuesta del pirómano

–Calma, no comencemos una discusión y mejor vamos por ellos ¿Te parece Hainne? – preguntó Bobby impidiendo que el ambiente comenzara a ponerse tenso, la chica sólo asintió con la cabeza y los siguió con la misma distancia que había mantenido desde que salieron de la mansión.

Hainne Köller no llevaba mucho de haber llegado al Instituto para Jóvenes Dotados así que para ella lidiar con la gente era algo totalmente nuevo pues ser una hija de la calle era sinónimo de ser completamente invisible a menos que robara, ahí se volvía visible para todos. Veía desde lejos a sus compañeros reír, convivir y hacerse bromas, incluyendo al castaño que dedujo era el más amargado del grupo mientras ella se sentía completamente ajena a su mundo.

–¿Por qué diablos acepté salir? – se preguntó mientras frotaba sus manos para calentarlas, John la vio de soslayo así que unos metros adelante se detuvo para comprar algo

–Ten– dijo extendiéndole un par de guantes –.Bienvenida a la escuela mutante– dijo con una voz plana –.Me llamo John Allerdyce pero muchos me conocen como Pyro y te acostumbrarás rápido, todos somos extraños aquí así que no te sientas mal, mejor disfruta de estos momentos que no siempre nos dejan salir de la mansión– Hainne quedó anonadada, no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien fuera amable con ella ya que se recordaba mucho que para los demás no era más que un cero a la izquierda.

– _Danke*_ – contestó sonrojada y viendo hacia un lado

–Como sea, vamos o los perderemos– dicho esto le indicó con un ademán de la cabeza que lo siguiera porque los chicos ya iban sumamente adelantados, emprendieron una ligera carrera hacia ellos y cuando al fin los alcanzaron Hainne pudo ponerse los guantes para calentar sus manos.

Entraron al centro comercial, el bullicio de la multitud, la música que amenizaba las compras de los clientes y las risas de sus amigos marearon a la peliazul que se sostuvo de un muro

–¡Chicos esperen! – gritó Illian corriendo hacia ella –¿Estás bien?

–Sí… Pero tanto bullicio me…

–¿Estresó?

–Sí.

–¿Quieres esperar aquí? –Hainne meditó, por una parte quería estar sola como desde hace años había estado pero por otra quería darle a sus compañeros y a sí misma una oportunidad de hacer química y compartir un buen momento haciendo las compras navideñas después de todo creía merecérselo luego de vivir tanto tiempo en las calles sin alguien a su lado –.No– dijo firme –. Creo poder soportarlo– dijo dibujando media sonrisa

–De acuerdo, si te sientes mal, me avisas, me llamo Illian– sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que al igual que ella, Illian también tenía un marcado acento extranjero, tal vez cuando hubiera más confianza le preguntaría de dónde viene.

Siguieron caminando por el centro comercial comprando lo que hacía falta, como dijo en un principio Hainne se limitaba a hablar sólo cuando era necesario, seguía siendo algo reservada. Cuando llegaron al departamento de dulces sus ojos cobraron un brillo casi infantil que John notó casi de inmediato porque se quedó parada frente a un mostrador, con cuidado se alejó unos momentos del grupo a un lugar más concurrido y al encontrar el indicado fingió ir caminando distraída y chocar con un señor

–Lo siento señor.

–No hay cuidado, sólo fíjate la próxima vez– dicho esto caminó lejos a paso apresurado y se acercó un poco a los mutantes, con cuidado sacó la billetera que le robó al tipo con el que chocó y tomó un par de dólares.

– _Guten Tag*_ Quiero unos chocolates y unos caramelos por favor.

–En seguida señorita.

–¿Dónde conseguiste el dinero para comprar eso? – preguntó John que llegó por sus espaldas, asustándola, luego de lanzarle una maldición en alemán desvió la mirada, John no entendió lo que dijo pero estaba seguro que fue algo malo, al no obtener respuesta alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos –. ¿Y bien?

–Lo tenía guardado.

–Eso no responde mi pregunta, esta es la primera vez que sales al exterior luego de tu llegada al Instituto.

–Aquí tiene, son 2.50– Hainne pagó sus dulces sin dejar de ser vigilada por la mirada inquisitiva del castaño, al estirar su brazo para tomarlos vio una billetera así que ágilmente se la arrebató

–¡Hey! Dame eso– John la abrió y vio el permiso de conducir del verdadero dueño del objeto

–La robaste– afirmó

–No es de tu incumbencia– dijo tomando de vuelta la billetera, guardándola y mirando a otro lado notablemente molesta –¡Anda ve, corre y dile a tus amigos que llevaron a una ladrona de compras! No me importa regresar a las calles– contestó enojada y al borde de las lágrimas, Pyro sintió pena por ella

–Jamás dije que te iba a delatar– dijo serio –.Pero mi silencio tiene un precio– Hainne cerró sus puños, una capa de hielo comenzó a cubrirlos pero debía calmarse o se buscaría más problemas

–Habla.

–Dame algunos caramelos y no diré nada– contestó extendiendo su mano para recibir su paga, la peliazul quedó confundida ¿No iba a delatarla? ¿Por qué si eso es lo que hacen cuando encuentran a un ladrón? –. No eres la única que alguna vez tuvo que robar para sobrevivir, así que dame mis caramelos que mi mano se me está cansando– la chica soltó una risilla y le dio su paga

–¡Hey chicos, hora de irnos!

–Vamos– ambos mutantes se reagruparon con el resto, Hainne venía viendo su bolsa de caramelos y como una niña tímida carraspeó su garganta y preguntó: –

–¿Alguno desea un bastón de caramelo?

* * *

 **Daken*: Gracias en alemán**

 **Guten Tag: Buenas tardes en alemán**


End file.
